The Beginning of The End
by The Potato Lives
Summary: After Bella leaves Edward from keeping her true mate James from her she moves away. She returns for her senior year of High School and for Charlies wedding to Sue Clearwater. She goes to school with a new attitude, her Boyfriend and her Best Friend. She has many surprises waiting for her in Forks though. (Edward Bashing)


Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight though I wish I did!

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story. In this diary I will be telling you about my life in Forks, Washington and how I told off a family of vampires and a stalker, whom I decided had been on this earth long enough.

I had just arrived in Forks, Washington via airplane from Phoenix, Arizona.

I am on my way to my fathers for his wedding. My father is marrying Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother.

As I speed down the highway in my new, shiny black jeep, I debate on whether I want my father to remarry. I mean, I want him to be happy and all but I can't decide whether I want a new mother or not.

As I pull into the driveway next to my fathers police cruiser, My father comes out to greet me.

"Welcome home, honey, I'm so glad you could make it." he says.

"Hi Daddy" I say giving him a hug. "I'm glad that I could make it too!"

"Oh honey, I forgot to mention that there is someone asking for you by the name of Cullen. You, know him?"

"Maybe?" I say, trying to remember if I knew anyone named Cullen.

Then I remembered Eddie.

Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Dear Diary,

Eddie had been my boyfriend before James. He had been a sparkly vampire with a controlling persona. To think that he would have the nerve to call me after everything he had done!

I shuddered at the thought.

Let me tell you about how I ended it, and why...

*Flashback*

"Hello Bella." My boyfriend greets me, jolting me out of my daydream about killing my science teacher. Anyways, my boyfriends name is Edward Cullen and he is a vampire.

As I spin around I see my sparkly boyfriend grinning at me gesturing to a sparkly pink car seat.

He is saying,

" You need the seat to keep you safe in the car! So lets get this set up, shall we?"

I blinked at him in disbelief.

"Ya, but no. You have no crossed that fine line between overly concerned and way over the top controlling, so you need to stop."

"No, the strap is for your own safety" he says in this tone that suggests he is speaking to a small child.

"Well then considering that in the last month you have

not let me go to your house because is is quote "too dangerous"

you won't let me go anywhere on my own

you want me to wear a safety strap in the truck that is non other than the color PINK!"

"YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME CRAWLING BACK! Is that clear?"

I started screaming somewhere in the middle but by the end of my rant my voice had become deadly quiet. He looked at me and said...

Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Dear Diary,

Where were we? Oh, yes. We were in a flashback. So continuing.

*Flashback Continued*

Edward looked at me with stunned disbelief.

"I'm sorry you don't want it but I do, because I am your mate!" I can tell he is lying about the mate stuff because when James was after me he tried his hardest to keep us apart. I know now that was not just because of my safety.

Also, Jasper had told me that Edward was not my mate when I was with Alice and him, hiding from James.

Edward was still furious about the breakup. "I will win you back from whoever has stolen you from me!" He screamed in my general direction as he ran away.

*End Of Flashback*

I groaned at the thought of Eddie calling me.

He knew that I was with someone. But what he did not know was that person was James.

Another thing he did not know yet is that James Telena was THE JAMES. I realize this is confusing, so let me explain. James is the same James that Eddie kept me from when I was 18. Eddie had realized that we were mated the moment that he saw James looking at me. Eddie was determined to keep me to himself. So he convinced the other Cullens that James was trying to kill me. But what Eddie does not know is that James found me after I moved back to Phoenix.

Even now Eddie thinks that James is a human who could be "taken care of" easily.

So Eddies done for. I've told James all about him and what he did he is not happy with him at all.

Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Dear Diary,

As I walked into the house I contemplated what to say to Eddie. If in fact it was Eddie on the phone, and not one of the other Cullen's.

I opened the door into the house and stepped into the light yellow house.

When I reached the phone I heard arguing on the other end...

"Give me the phone, she won't want to talk to you after what you've put her through!"

I recognized the voice it was Rose. So I guess it was the Cullen's after all! "Yay"; please note the sarcasm.

Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were probably my favorite Cullen's out of all of them.

Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and I had become quite good friends over the past 2 years, since Eddie and I broke up. They loved James and my parents. They, Jasper, Emmy, Rose, and my parents, all know that James was a vampire. They treated him like family and respected my choice.

The I heard that nasally voice of my ex. The one and only Edward Mason Cullen. He was in the middle of saying that he would not give Rose the phone because I was his mate, not hers.

I chose this moment to pick up the phone and say

"Eddie, give Rose the phone now because if you don't I will come over to your house and kick your stuck-up, sparkly butt from here to next week."

I heard the other Cullen's gasp at the tone of my voice and start talking all at once saying things like,

Rose: "Give me back the phone Eddie!"

Alice: "She never spoken to Edward like that before, why now?"

Jasper: "You should let her explain"

Emmy: "You should tell him, Iza, like Jazzy said."

Esme: "Since when were you called Iza?"

Carlisle: "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

Eddie: "Bella come on stop the acting, come over, I want to kiss my mate!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN" I screamed into the phone.

"Eddie give Rose the phone now, and Rose can you keep it on speakerphone, please!"

There was a minute of shuffling and finally I heard Rose say that the phone was on speakerphone and everyone was ready.

"Alright, Alice, Eddie and I broke up 2 years ago because of an 'issue' we had. Now I am dating another person whom you will all meet tomorrow at school, if you have not graduated already."

"Have you?"

After processing that Alice said "We have just started Junior year, you?"

"I am going to be a senior, because I never finished my senior year."

I debated a moment, then I told them. "You know, Jasper is right. You should have been quiet and let me explain. But now, you are all going to have to wait till tomorrow for all your answers."

For now I decided to answer only a couple of their questions. That way I would be saved from a flood of questions tomorrow at school.

So I told them "For now I will answer only the ones I want to and tomarrow you all can ask one that you want to. Remember though, only one." I paused for a moment to think. I decided to answer Esme and Carlisle first.

"Esme, Carlisle I am the person you know as 'Bella', but I know go by Iza now. I needed a new start and my new name helped me achieve that, as well as my family and boyfriend."

"Eddie, no I am not coming over unless it is to visit Rose, Jazzy, and Emmy and another thing, I am not your mate!"

Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

Dear Diary,

On the other end I heard Eddie whisper to the other vampires on his side that "she was out of her mind and that his Bella never would speak to him like that!"

He also said that the only logical explanation would be that I am an impostor and that I did not even sound like his Bella! Well that might be due to the voice alteration I went through. Cue the secret wink.

"Well Eddie, you are just going to have to wait until Monday to see that I am the same person (almost) that you use to know as Bella. Oh and by the way I don't go by that name anymore. It's IZZA!"

They had all started complaining about the amount of questions they were allowed to ask, except for Rose, Emmy, and Jazzy of course. But by then I had already hung up the phone.

I went upstairs to bed and had trouble falling asleep because I was so excited about seeing my boyfriend again after nearly 3 weeks apart due to moving.

But tomorrow I would see James again and show the Cullens that they had messed with the wrong person!

Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Dear Diary,

When I woke up this morning I had the strangest feeling of relief and excitement. Then I remembered that today was the first day of Senior Year at Forks High!

Plus I also remembered that I would be seeing James today!

After I got dressed and got in my car I went to pick James up at his new residence. He had told me his new address already, but it was still hard to get use to living so close to him. In Phoenix he had lived almost twenty minutes away. But now he lived only a block and a half away from me and it took only two minutes to get there.

As I drove up I saw him walk out of the house.

Before we go into anymore stuff about him I must tell you how he looks. He has very light, brown, wavy hair with gold highlights in the front. As it goes further toward the back of his head his hair gets darker and more towards the brown side of blond.

His eyes are like a kaleidoscope of fall colors. The transformation he went through did not change his eyes to red or gold it change them into fall colors. His eyes also signified that he did not need to drink any blood at all. Not human or animal.

The main part of his eyes are brownish gold but as you look closer at them you can see flecks of gold, red, and orange. I realize his eyes are strange but that is what his transformation did to him.

He was wearing worn jeans with a faded t-shirt and a nice soft dark leather jacket.

I got out of the car to greet him. He walked up to me and gave me a huge hug, which I returned gladly. I was grateful for his cool tough on the warm September day.

He got in the car I walked around to the drivers side, because I was the only one who knew how to get to Forks High School.

Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

Dear Diary,

As we drove to school I told him about my and the Cullen's phone call last night. Needless to say he was not pleased that they were antagonizing me. Then we discussed our weeks of moving. His mother had given him a hard time about moving to Forks but eventually he had gotten her to see that I needed the 'moral support' when going to face the Cullen's.

His mother is one of my favorite people out side my immediate family and James. His mother is very nice, charming, sweet, and a good person. Even though James is a vampire he was only changed a few years ago, contrary to popular belief. So he still lives with his family.

He had told them about being a vampire and they had wanted to be changed. So he changed all of his family. That way the Volturi would not get involved.

It turns out that he passed on the fall colored eyes to all of his family but his sister.

Victoria was the only one in the Telena family who got the spring colored eyes. Green, silver, and light yellow. The first time I met her she was hanging out around the house and we became best friends.

She is coming to live with James in a couple days but first she had some loose ends to tie up.

Her boyfriend had broken up with her and moved to Volterra, Italy. He was a vampire and had left her broken hearted for another girl in the Volturi.

Minutes later (though it seems like hours, looking back) we arrived at Forks High and saw 6 vampires waiting for us. There was Eddie, Alice, Jazzy, Rose, Emmy, and another teenager I did not know.

The teen had silver eyes with blue flecks. His hair was greyish, whitish and his face was white as snow.

Eddie was standing next to his silver Volvo waiting for us.

Alice must have seen my jeep arrive in the future. But hopefully Eddie won't were her mind in that creepy way of his. My fears were confirmed because when we pulled up he ran to greet us. (I was seriously thinking about 'accidentally' running him over)

Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

Dear Diary,

As I parked and got out of the Jeep, Eddie ran up to me and attempted to use his vampire strength to kiss me. I punched him in the nose and then kneed him in the crotch.

He howled in pain while looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. He looked so surprised that I laughed.

"What, did you not expect your 'Bella' to fight you?" I laughed in his face. Then all of a sudden I remembered James.

He was standing there with an expression that could kill 10 men. I went up to him and grabbed his hand. He calmed instantly.

I went back to studying the winter vampire (i have dubbed him that because of his looks)

The teen walked up to me and started to introduce himself.

His name was Alex Brochowski and he was from Volterra, Italy.

END OF PART ONE

**-the potato lives**


End file.
